


Unreal

by AugustStories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Celebrating the great SDCC news, The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: He stands in the middle of this wheatfield and everything feels unreal.





	Unreal

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating the epic great news from SDCC 2019 that Adam will be back in Season 15 alongside with Eileen but I only got something done for Adam right now.

There is sun on his skin.

_Unreal._

There is wind against his skin.

_Unreal._

There is soft ground beneath his bare feet.

_Unreal._

There is a freshness of air around him.

_Unreal._

There is the feeling of fragile wheat beneath his fingers.

_Unreal._

There are so many colors assaulting his eyes.

_Unreal._

There are so many different sounds assaulting his ears.

_Unreal._

He breathes. He breathes and he breathes, and he feels the wheat like it is the most precious thing in the entire world. He breathes and he breathes this fresh beautiful air, and he digs his toes into the dirt, feels the colder layers beneath send shivers up his legs. A breeze kicks up against his loose shirt and cools the sweat of the sun blaring down at him.

_Unreal._

He breathes and stands still.

Adam breathes and stands still.

He can still feel the rush of flying, the rush of someone else flying out of Hell and waking his conscience in the process. He remembers the gentle tap against his sleeping self, cradled behind Grace, kept safe, he remembers a promise of protection but also a promise of freedom.

_Unreal._

He doesn't know how much time has passed but he knows it's been a long time and he feels disconnected from his body somehow, after so many countless years existing without it in some way. He cannot stop moving his fingers after a short moment of stillness, and his toes wriggle around as well, he looks around.

Looks at this wheat field, looks at the flowers around the edges, looks at the trees all around, looks at the street cutting through everything in a straight line. He looks at the blue sky and blinks at the sun.

_Unreal._

_So Fucking Unreal._

He hears birds tweeting, leaves rustling in the wind, the wheat shifting in a breeze, it's like music to his ears that have for so long only heard Michael's voice and nothing else.

He raises one hand away from the wheat and sets it upon his chest, right over his heart, feels the thuds, counts them, cherishes them. He closes his eyes and sends a prayer of thanks towards wherever Michael had left to after he had brought Adam safely back to Earth, and when he opens his eyes again his ears pick up the distant sound of a car.

He remains standing on his spot though, he doesn't know what to expect of anything right now and though he is standing rather stable, he isn't so sure walking would work the same way. And he is not going to honor Michael's gift by faceplanting into dirt. He looks to the right though when he can pinpoint the sound of the approaching car better, funny enough his mind seems to think it sounds familiar, but he cannot make a definite connection.

Not until the black car comes tearing out from between the treeline anyway.

A very familiar and unmistakable black car.

_Unreal._

Dean's Impala.

_Unreal._

The Impala races down the street and then comes to a screeching halt somewhere in the middle of it, in almost a direct line to where Adam is still standing in the middle of this wheat field, toes in dirt, one hand in wheat, one hand on his heart. Doors are opened and three figures step out, Adam knows them all, even if time aged them, he recognizes them with ease.

His brothers. And the angel Castiel.

_Unreal._

For a moment none of them are moving, frozen outside the car, Dean with one hand on the door still but then and Adam doesn't even finish the next deep exhale, then Sam is pushing himself away from the car and he is tearing through this fucking wheat like it is no work at all. Back at the Impala, Dean crosses around the front of it slowly to stand next to the angel and Adam doesn't know on whom to focus because this is too good to be real but Michael had never lied to him.

And Michael had promised him to reunite him with his family.

"Adam?"

Sam's call of his name as he stumbles over uneven ground is the first time that Adam hears a voice that isn't Michael's in a long long time and it feels... incredible. And then Sam is there and he is still freakishly tall and he is standing there in front of Adam like he doesn't know what to do now, and Adam tries to connect with the knowledge that the last time he saw Sam Dean was helping him out of that fateful room before the door slammed shut. It's been such a long time. Such a long time.

Adam drops his hand away from his heart and reaches out until he can touch the soft fabric of Sam's jacket sleeve and it is real, it is so real because he can feel it. Sam reaches out as well and grasps Adam's arm with a warm hand, grounds him, anchors him and he is real and this is real and Adam is real.

He is back. He is really back.

"I'm back."

His voice. His own voice out loud in his ears.

"Yeah," Sam agrees and he looks like he is feeling too many things at once and can't decide on anything, he is grinning but there are tears in his eyes. "Yeah, you're really back. You're actually fucking back." And then Adam is wrenched into a hug that steals all that wonderful air from his lungs for a brief moment but Adam leans into every part of it. Michael had kept him safe and sane and protected and comforted in these countless years in the Cage, fiercely protective against Lucifer in the beginning and then deeply bonded in the eternity they spent alone in there. But this is human contact, this is actual human contact.

_Real._

Adam closes his eyes and just loses the little strength he had believed to have, he drops but Sam is there to catch him, easily holding him up and tightening his hold and Adam's head rolls against Sam's shoulder, he feels his brother's pounding heartbeat. And then next there is a hand on his shoulder, squeezing and when he opens his eyes he sees Dean at their side and his oldest brother is smiling and...

_This is real._

Adam is back.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait for Season 15, it's gonna be one last EPIC ride! Every piece of SDCC news is so amazing!


End file.
